Elemelians
Ultimegil Ultimegil (アルティメギル)( Arutimegiru >?<) is an organization of phantom-monsters called Elemelians that traverse different worlds, seeking a variety of power "attributes". Having discovered Earth is rich in "attributes", especially from teenage girls who wear their hair in twin tails, they began to appear in various cities to collect and store human "attribute power ", and make plans to conquer the Earth. Contents Here is a list of the monsters, called Elemelians, who appear from another dimension or parallel universe, in the order that they appear in the anime, and are engaged in battle by the Twin Tail Warriors. Included in the listings are the various fetishes that each Elemelian shows while appearing in public or in battle. Episode 1 Lizardguildy (リザドギルディ) Rizadogirudi) Voiced by: Tesshō Genda (Japanese); Cris George (English) An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for dolls, teddy bears, or plushies when held by little girls. Lizardguildy is the first Elemelian to come to Japan to collect 'attribute power' from girls who wear their hair in twin tails. However, halfway through his collection campaign, he comes upon a little twin tail girl who is holding a teddy bear plushie. Unable to now control his fetish, he stops the battle, and with no harm intended to the little girl, sets up a photo shoot stage and reception area, so as to be able to take his picture along with the little girl and her plushie ! ( Defeated in battle and vanquished by TailRed using Blazer Blade, Aura Pillar, Brake Release, and Grand Blazer) Episode 2 Turtleguildy Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese); Greg Ayres (English) An Elemelian soldier that has a clothing fetish for teenage female gym uniforms featuring a T-shirt and a baruma (cheerleader panties). ( Quickly vanquished by TailRed using Blazer Blade ) Episode Note---When both Turtleguildy and Foxguildy vied to battle TailRed, it was decided that the winner of a parlor game would be the one to do battle. The game was to remove bricks, one-by-one, from a brick tower, with the one who removes a brick causing the tower to collapse being deemed the loser. Foxguildy was the one who collapsed the tower, making Turtleguildy the victor of the game, and winning the right to engage TailRed in battle. However, Turtleguildy was defeated within seconds of being engaged by TailRed, when TailRed found Turtleguildy at a girls-only high school musing about his fetish, during the school's PE class. Episode 3 ( Over a period of a few weeks, several unnamed Elemelian warriors are killed by TailRed. ) Foxguildy Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki (Japanese); Eric Vale (English) An Eremerian soldier that has a ribbon fetish, as well as a fetish for hair bows made from ribbons. ( Killed, together with the clone he created, by TailBlue, using Wave Lance ) Episode 4 ( Over a period of three weeks, 27 Elemelians and over 458 Ultiroids ( minions ) have been eliminated by TailRed and TailBlue, using a 'tag team' battle approach. One Elemelian combatant defeated by TailRed is shown as having bull horns [ Bullguildy ? ] on either side of his head. Another Elemelian is shown to look like a hammerhead shark. ) Swanguildy Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese); Aaron Roberts (English) A Elemelian warrior that has a fetish for female nurse's uniforms. He volunteered to be the next warrior to face the Twin Tails, but was refused the assignment by Dragguildy. This was because it was brought to Dragguildy's attention that Swanguildy has had an improper and unauthorized nurse dating-sim eroge video game installed on his personal laptop computer. The dating-sim featured a cute, teenage girl who is a nursing student and a nurse-trainee, with Swanguildy using his time to interact with her socially and play the game to the highest achievement level. This shows that his real interest and passion was with computer eroge dating, and not with the Elemelian campaign against the Twin Tails. Swanguildy is dismissed and banned from any participation in the campaign by Dragguildy. Swanguildy subsequently faints, as Dragguildy walks out of the battle planning room. ; Draggildy (ドラグギルディ? Doragugirudi) : Voiced by: Tetsu Inada (Japanese); Chris Rager (English) : : : The Leader of the Ultimegil. He has a fetish for the little girls and teenage girls hair style called Twin Tails. : ( Note: This is the same interest and passion that Soji has for the Twin Tails hairstyle ) : ( Despite doing a " Power Up " in the best tradition of Dragon Ball Z, and despite calling up almost a thousand minions, Dragguildy is defeated and killed by TailRed using Brake Release, and Grand Blazer, with a second hidden sword, when her first sword was rendered useless. : The minions are all eliminated by TailBlue using Brake Release and Execute Wave. ) Episode 5 ; Tigergildy : Voiced by: Kenichiro Matsuda (Japanese); Jeff Johnson (English) : : An Eremelian soldier that has a fetish for little girls and teenage girls one-piece tank swimsuits. : : ( Killed by TailBlue using Wave Lance and Execute Wave, while Tigerguildy was being distracted by the activities going on at the swimming pool, during the girls swim class, at the local High School. ) Buffaloguildy : Voiced by: Ryota Takeuchi (Japanese); Brandon Potter (English) : : An Eremerian soldier that has a giant boobs fetish. Category:Characters